


Overwatch Clock Soulmates

by SauteedVoid11037



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SauteedVoid11037/pseuds/SauteedVoid11037
Summary: A collection of one shot Overwatch soulmate AU. Some deviate from the cannon due to being written either before the lore became available or me simply not being aware of a specific piece of lore.





	Overwatch Clock Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Request couples and senarios in the comments, please! I won't do certain sensitive topics, but character death is okay to request. There will be strong language.

    "C'mon, you an' I both know who it is. Should I remind you who your crush is? An' how that certain someone's clock is also at zero. Dunno, seems pretty obvious to- _ow!_ What was that for?"  
    Cowboy-wannabe Jesse McCree rubbed his arm, which Jack has just delivered a punch to. Commander Morrison would not be mocked by a bratty little kid who can't dress himself properly.  
    "Shut up. I'm surprised you even have a soulmate. I'm gonna laugh when you find out that they're not that yakuza kid you're so desperately in love with."

    That was decades ago. Vigilante Jack Morrison wasn't a young man anymore, far from it. He was wrinkled, scarred, and grey. What stood out the most to him, however, was the shattered clock on his wrist. It no longer read a long series of zeroes. It just had long cracks spread across its surface.  
It seemed that Jesse was right. When Overwatch fell apart and the explosion happened, his clock cracked. He had tried to find everyone to make sure they were okay. Almost everyone was fine, but a few people were missing. Those people were Ana, Jesse, and Gabriel.  
    He caught Ana, who was sneaking away. She had decided to disappear for a while. She never stated her reasons.  
Jesse was found an hour later in critical condition by Genji. He felt extremely guilty for that; Genji seemed to be the only one looking for him.  
The only person left was Gabe. Jack already knew his fate. When your clock shatters, it means that your soulmate is dead and gone. End of story. Gabriel Reyes, the person he loved, the person he fought with, the person he fought against, the person he hated, the person he still desperately loved. That person was dead.  
    At the time, Jack couldn't take it. He just ran. He abandoned all the people he knew and never went back. Not even when Overwatch was recalled. He would live out the rest of his days alone. Doing vigilante work here and there, then alone again. Or so he thought.  
    Jack was in the back alleyways of Dorado, eyes peeled for any crime to stop. All seemed quiet for the time being. With a grumpy sigh, he glanced down at his wrist. It was on impulse and he tended to look at it frequently. This time, however, something was wrong.  
    He brought his wrist up and squinted at the shattered clock. Instead of being blank, as it had been since it broke, it read numbers. Zero years, zero months, zero weeks, zero days, zero hours. His breath caught in his throat. Six minutes and fourty-nine seconds.  
    "The hell?" His voice was rough from the general disuse of it. He hadn't talked in quite a while, at least three days. More pressing, however, were the numbers displayed across his wrist.  
    He felt his heart begin to pound. Without a moment's though of consequence, he started running. He just had to keep going. He turned corners when he came across them. _Right, right, left, right, left, left._ He stopped at a split path.  
    Right or left, it didn't matter. He would stay there and let his fate come to him.  
_Three minutes and twenty-two seconds._ He sat down on the concrete. The alley fell into silence.  
_Two minutes and eight seconds._ Nothing still. He was growing impatient.  
_One minute and eleven seconds._ He heard footsteps coming from the right.  
Fourty-one seconds, he could see a figure in the dark. Jack stood up, ready for anything. Well, he thought he was ready for anything.   
The figure emerged. They were muscular and roughly the same height as him. Jack concluded that the stranger was a man, given how tall they were. A few steps closer revealed that the man was wearing a long, dark cloak and a skull mask that reminded Jack somewhat of an owl.   
    The man kept walking forward until they were inches away from each other. Jack drew in a deep breath. He ended up being glad that he did, because the masked stranger lifted up a clawed hand and grabbed him by the throat. The man pushed Jack against the wall, and to the vigilante's horror, started lifting him up by the one hand.  
    "I will get my revenge," growled a mid-ranged, almost inhuman voice. The man tightened his grip around Jack's throat. He grasped at the claws, but to no avail. He couldn't pry them away.  
    Jack's eyes flicked to his own wrist. All the numbers had hit zero. Seriously, what the fuck? All of that running and waiting and this is what he was rewarded with? No, he wouldn't die here. He would survive this, even if it were out of spite alone.  
    Jack pried at the claws again with his full strength and managed to loosen the stranger's grip just a little. He could breathe now. More importantly, he could talk.  
    "Some way to greet your soulmate, huh? We haven't even exchanged names yet," he croaked.  
_"What?"_ the man hissed. He suddenly dropped the vigilante and stepped back. The man reached into his cloak to retrieve what Jack could only imagine to be a gun.  
    "Don't play games with me, Morrison. You know damn well who I am and what you've done. What you've all done!"  
Jack, who was sprawled on the ground and gasping for air, gave the man a confused look. He didn't know what he had done. Did it have something to do with Overwatch?  
The man stared at him for a long moment.  
    "You, you really don't know who I am." He looked up towards the night sky and started laughing. It sounded crazed and borderline demonic.  
    "Nice to know my soulmate is a psycho," Jack breathed out. Suddenly, being alone for the rest of his days didn't sound quite as bad as it had before.  
_"Your what?"_ the man hissed again. He brought up his clawed hand to his own wrist and pulled back the sleeve of his cloak. He stared for a moment, then snapped his masked gaze over to Jack.  
    Jack could almost feel the man's eyes piercing him, glaring down at him as if he'd committed some horrible atrocity.  
    "Are you serious? Are you fucking kidding me, Jack? You betrayed me and, and, now you're throwing _this_ at me? I've spent all this time getting vengeance, one _kill_ at a time, and now you're doing this to me? I was looking forward to seeing the life fade from your pathetic body. I wanted to see the light drain from those infuriating blue eyes, and I..." The man's rant was a sputtered mess. It seemed all too familiar. Jack knew who this was.  
    He felt time slow around him. So many different feelings flooded his chest at once. The most prominent being rage and a deep, intense sadness. That sadness started to overtake everything else until it was the only thing left. Jack could feel his eyes begin to sting and a painful lump starting in his throat.  
    "You're gonna cry like a baby now? Is that it? Now that your betrayal has caught up with you, all you're gonna do is cry? Get up and fight me! Try to shoot me in the fucking face, Jackie! Come on!"  
    The man, whom Jack now recognized as Gabriel Reyes, brought two painfully familiar shotguns out from under his cloak. Gabe pointed the identical barrels down at him.  
Jack reached back for his own gun, only for him to completely freeze up when he touched it. This was really happening. Gabe wasn't actually gone. He was there, standing over him.  
    The rage he felt before seeped back in. It washed over him like a tidal wave over sand. Gabriel was alive. He didn't know for how long, but it seemed to have been a while. Why hadn't anyone told him? The rage started to boil in him.  
    "I thought you were dead, Gabe!" Jack shouted from his spot on the frigid concrete. Just yelling sapped so much energy from him. If a fight were to happen, Jack would most certainly lose.  
    "I'm not Gabriel anymore. That was taken from me a long time ago. I'm Reaper now," Gabe growled out.  
Jack felt weary. Completely exhausted.  
    "Yeah? Well, you still sound like Gabe. I'm not gonna fight you. If you're gonna kill me, just do it. Stop waiting around." Jack took his hand off of his gun and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see it coming.  
    Seconds turned into minutes and Jack wasn't dead yet. He opened his eyes, fully expecting to see a shotgun barrel in his face. That wasn't the case, though. What he saw was Gabriel, still standing where he was before. His posture was slouched and his arms hung limp at his sides. Gabe was just barely holding on to his guns with the tips of his fingers. More silence.  
    "Uh-" Jack was promptly cut off by Gabe's growls.  
    " _Why_ do you have to make everything so hard? Seriously, it's like you exist just to make everything hard for me. It drives me crazy."  
    "You're already crazy, Gabe. The first thing you did when you saw me was try to kill me. And now you're _refusing_ to kill me. If anyone's making things hard, it's you."  
    "Shut the hell up, Jackie. I didn't ask for your input."  
    "You know me. I always have to add my input."  
    Gabe turned his head away from Jack. Another silence fell, this one being insanely more awkward than the others.  
    "I'm a monster. From the moment Mercy brought me back, I've felt so much murderous rage. I've killed so many of our former colleagues. I planned on taking you all down. But _you two idiots_ make it impossible to do that."  
    Jack gave him a questioning look. Gabriel hadn't turned his back to him, yet he seemed to have spotted Jack's expression anyway.  
Gabriel sighed, sounding defeated. He dropped both shotguns onto the concrete, then started explaining.  
    "You, with your goddamn words making everything difficult, and Jesse being, well, him. I saw him a while back. In Arizona. Route 66. The damned idiot looked so lonely. I told myself I'd take him down some other time. I couldn't do it then. And now I can't do it to you. You look pathetic by the way."  
Jack didn't say anything. He had taken to staring at the ground. He couldn't stand seeing Gabe look so beaten down. He looked just as defeated as Jack felt.  
    "Seriously, _look_ at yourself. You're all dirty and your clothes are torn up. You should've taken up my offer on teaching you how to sew. And leaving that cut on your arm uncovered like that? That's just asking for an infection. And when was the last time you slept-"  
    Jack cut him off by laughing. He laughed for a good ten seconds, stopping only to breathe. He chuckled a little more. He looked up at Gabe, who seemed utterly baffled.  
    "Just a bit ago you were trying to kill me, but now you're scolding me? And you claim that you're not Gabriel Reyes anymore? You should listen to yourself, it's hilarious." This seemed to embarrass Gabe. He started sputtering again. Jack mentally slapped himself for thinking that was cute. It seemed that he was still desperately in love, as he always had been.  
    "Shut, shut up, Jack!" This only made Jack laugh more. Gabriel was getting visibly more flustered until he started over towards Jack.  
    "What are you doing?" Jack backed away a bit, but Gabe was over him in a matter of seconds.  
    "I'm making you shut up." Gabe crouched down next to him and reached towards Jack's face. Jack flinched away, but Gabe was too close. He started to remove Jack's visor, revealing his full, bare face.  
    Despite the large variety things he expected to happen, what Jack did not expect was for Gabe to just cover the vigilante's mouth with his clawed hand. Jack stared at Gabe, utterly confused.  
    "Ah, silence," Gabriel sighed. Jack, on the other hand, had never been more confused and conflicted in his life. Though, even through the confusion, nostalgia started to fill Jack's emotions.  
    That moment, right then, as bizarre as it was, was so familiar. It was just like the friendly bickering they did way back when. Jack missed it. He missed it so much.  
    "Are you crying?" Gabe removed his hand from over Jack's mouth. Jack was taken off-guard by this question.  
    "I..." Sure enough, Gabe was right; he was crying. All of that sadness from before flooded back in and he just didn't know how to handle it.

    Jack cried for a while, he didn't know how long, until he eventually drifted out of consciousness. It was a well needed sleep. He hadn't rested in days, having ran out of money for hotels.  
    When Jack woke up, he thought the previous night had all been a strange dream. When he looked around, however, he noticed several things. One, he had been asleep against Gabe's chest. They were both in a vaguely sitting position against the wall. Second, the aforementioned wound on Jack's arm was covered up with gauze and the surrounding area was clean. Three, the sound of Gabe's soft snoring against his ear.   
    Part of him wanted to separate himself from Gabe, but part of him wanted to stay and enjoy the moment while it lasted. In the end, the latter part of him won. He drifted back off to sleep, snuggled up against Gabriel.  
    This time, when Jack woke up, Gabriel was gone. All that was left of what had happened the night before was Gabe's cloak, draped over Jack like a blanket.  
Jack had a feeling that it'd be a while before he saw his soulmate again.


End file.
